User blog:DatBeardyGuy/Useified Friends (Episode 7 story) PART 5
this is slowly going down to a halt but will be done Jesse closed the door to the blank spiders, not even accepting knock-knock jokes. He wheezes as the thought of robotic controllers terrified him. He never, ever wants to put up with this ever again, terrified, even, as much as he first saw that Witherstorm. He then turns around to the group. Ivor: Harper and Axel...? Jesse: No luck. Axel's already taking her to that chip thing. Which means we better hurry and use this... headset thing. Lukas: You okay, Olivia? He had a concern for Olivia, surprisingly. Olivia: Yeah... That was.. unsettling. All I could hear was PAMA's voice, telling me what to do, and my body moved on it's own. Jesse, I'm... so, so sorry... Jesse: There's nothing to be sorry about, Olivia. It's not your fault. It's PAMA's. Also, it's also Harper's fault, indirectly. Petra: So what do we do now? Jesse: We need to find this... headset thing. First we should give this rose to Harry, and why he wants flowers! Olivia: Right, let's get on it, then. Jesse: You should rest for a bit, Olivia. It's like Petra having sickness. You don't want to overwork yourself. Olivia: Your right, I'm... sorry, then. Ivor: Alright, let's get looking, then. Jesse and the gang SPLIT UP AND LOOK FOR CLUES! Ivor: This painting looks sad. He looks at a painting consisting of a Young Harper with black hair and a mini PAMA who was at least the size of an average computer. Ivor: They were so happy together... Flashback! Harper:...now, come on! We need more minerals to help the city with it's fuel. Citizen: There's too many ores and too little of us. We'll never get this done in time. Harper: Well, I have an idea. I'll create a machine. The Prototype: Autonamous Management Agent! Also known as, PAMA. PAMA will allow monsters to help with farming and mining using this box known as a Redstone Chip which allows PAMA to control multiple entities at once. The Redstone Chip will super buff someone to the point where monsters cannot burn in the daytime, and have 5 times defense and strength. This could also count towards a citizen as well, but your good enough as you are. There's no way PAMA could even think about making you useful. If it did, I'd have to resort to going to the Portal Network, and destroy that portal for good... Flashback end. Jesse: So that's how PAMA was made... Petra: Is this a book? Jesse walks over to Petra. Jesse: Seems like it, let me read...? Jesse looks at the book, it's so weird. Jesse: There's so much babblebah and technilogical numbers, there's no way to tell if I'm holding it up rightside or not. Petra: That was not English in the slightest. Jesse: What's this book called? Jesse looks at the front cover of the book. Jesse: The redstone heart... Jesse: Made by... SOREN?! Wow! Another one! Either that name is a coincidence or... woah. Another flashback. ???:...Soren, you are suspended from the Old Builders for 3 years. For being a coward, and a liar. Soren: But.. allow me to pass off these books before I depart. He passes off everyone's book. Walking amongst the Enderman. Habits of the Enderman. The Redstone Heart. Soren: Now, I shall leave, and when I do, I'll create a new group: The Order of the Stone. And our goal WILL be to defeat the Ender Dragon. I know my friends can do it. Gabriel, Ellegaard, and Magnus. You know them, right? I introduced them to you when we were building the Atlas. Now, good day. Flashback end. Jesse: So Soren was a coward from the very beggining? Jesse walks away from the book. Jesse: Hey, Lukas and Olivia. Is she... ok? Olivia: I'm barely hanging on. That water severed my connection to PAMA, which nearly killed off my brain. I can only remember, 3 spires. It's probably very important, because all the other people had the exact same thought. That's creepy. I never knew we'd end up like this, reminds me of that time... ANOTHER flashback. Olivia: Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies, or ten zombie sized chickens? Jesse: Uh, I'd have to go with the chickens. Not because I want to or because it would be easy, but because, they would be an abomination. Olivia: Imagine their giant feet. Jesse: Like I said, an abomination. Flashback end. Lukas: That was your first question to me, too. Hard to believe we came all this way. Jesse: Well, that's when Axel scared us with a Creeper mask, but now we need to scare that brainwash out of him. Jesse: Oh, look at that, a zombie statue. Jesse pushes the button. ???: GREETINGS, HARPER. I AM HARRY. YOU ARE LIKE A ROSE BRINGING JOY TO THOSE WHO HAVE NONE. Jesse: She must be a real loner. Jesse inserts the flower. Redstone seemed to activate beneath him. Jesse: One down, another to go. He walks to the other statue with a skeleton on it, and presses a button. ???: HELLO, HARPER. IT'S MARGARET, SO GOOD TO SEE YOU. Jesse looks disappointed. Margaret: YOU'VE GOT TO MELT THAT ICE AROUND YOUR HEART AND FORGIVE YOURSELF. YOUR NOT THE ONE TO BLAME. Jesse: Looks like it already has an ice block in it. No need to take it out. Thankfully, there's only one more left, and I somehow crafted a Redstone Torch ahead of time, so, let's put it in this unnamed one. He puts the Redstone Torch in the Creeper Statue. All the Redstone activate and reveal a strange device with blue goggles. Lukas: This must be the headset. Olivia: I've never seen THIS kind of redstone before. Ivor: Hurry up and put it on! Jesse: Working on it! He puts the... headset, thing, on. The entire floor lights up like a dance floor. Jesse: Woah! I'm... I'm.... TO BE CONTINUED! >:) Category:Blog posts